Anywhere But Here
by stageglitter
Summary: NEW! CHAPTER 2! - Yes, it's true. Ryan and Marissa look like they're on their way back to last year. Yet, will backtracking to last year also bring back unwanted memories? My take on the rumored return of Navi Rawat's character to The OC. POST 2.17 "The B
1. Phone Calls

**Anywhere But Here**

By StAGeGLiTTeR

**Disclaimer:** The closest I came to The O.C. was the being on set. I hold no rights.

_Okay, I'm trying here guys…gimme some reviews. It's based on a theory I have for the future episodes left in season 2. This is a short chapter, but I have more on the way. I have so much ideas, I don't know where to start! Cheer me on. Thanx. _

Chapter 1

"Come on, it'll be fun. I promise." Marissa said to Ryan over the phone, while shuffling through her newest bikini sets, courtesy of Caleb's AMEX.

"I don't know. The beach, not really my thing, ya know? I get into fights on the beach." Replied Ryan. Definetly not in the mood to go.

"Only at the beach?"

"Yeah, you've got a point."

They both paused. Marissa gave a small laugh that make Ryan laugh as well.

"Okay, I'm going to give you five minutes to come up with an answer before I call you back." She threatened. Ryan hung up the phone smiling.

She's been the only one who's managed to make him smile. Especially so often.

It was the Fantastic Four. Version two point oh.

Just like Seth had yearned and whined for with the, the fantastic four were working toward being fantastic again. Even though it seemed like ages since the bonfire where Marissa broke up with Alex, and even longer since Summer ran out on Zach at the airport, things were moving along. The days kept passing by and the more time they spent together, the more it seemed to be that things could really move in the direction of last year.

Summer and Seth remained with their constant quirkiness and bickering while Ryan and Marissa took things slow, attempting and succeeding at steering clear or any semblance of dramas past. After school and on the weekends, between a little PlayStation, a couple of re-run episodes of "The Valley", Social Chair meetings, concerts, family, and very little studying, the fantastic four would hang out either together or in couples.

On this particular weekend, the first extra hot Saturday of the season was upon them and Summer and Marissa were not going to hesitate in breaking in the season's newest bathing suits. As for Ryan and Seth, tagging along was the only way of getting out of the house…and hopefully competing with the sun for some time with the girls.

Ryan heard the phone ringing as he finished throwing on a navy blue button down shirt. He ran down and hopped over the bed to the other side to pick up the phone.

"Hey."

"Ryan?"

"Marissa?"

There was a beat.

"No." the woman whispered over the phone.

Ryan smiled. He wasen't buying it, she thinks she can fake her voice over the phone.

"Oh aren't you funny...Marissa I know it's you." Ryan said, smiling. He expected her laugh to stream over and give her away. She wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer, he knew it.

Until he heard the sound of the hang up and the dial tone that followed.

Now Ryan wasen't so sure anymore.


	2. All Talk, No Answers

**Anywhere But Here**

By StAGeGLiTTeR

**Disclaimer:** The closest I came to The O.C. was the being on set. I hold no rights.

_**A/N:** I appreciate the reviews a couple of you have given me. It is an amazing encouragement to know that someone is actually reading! Keep 'em coming!_

_To "wantingchino": They're not back together…yet. In Ryan's own words, "They're taking it slow." Thanx for reviewing!_

Chapter 2 

_Who the hell was that?_ Ryan thought to himself as he hung up the phone. _Yeah, no longer thinking its Marissa._

Instinctively, he picked it up and dialed the return number service and listened in for a return number, maybe he recognizes it. After a couple of seconds, no help.

He brushed the incident off, not caring anymore for whom it was that called. If they didn't care about blocking off their number, he sure doesn't care about who it was. As he placed the phone back into the receiver, he saw Seth walking over from the house. With the blinds lifted, Seth spotted him and ran up the steps, barging in with one touch of the doorknob.

"Hey man, what are you up to?" asked Seth.

"Nothing, why?"

"Because I'm being dragged to the beach by Summer in approximately twenty-eight minutes and I need to take upon a victim."

"In that case, I'm busy."

"No, man, don't do this to me! Busy with what? It's not brooding season, you have no reason to brood."

"Because I'm being dragged to the beach by Marissa in approximately twenty-seven minutes." Ryan replied. Seth smiled slightly and made a gesture with his arm while mustering a victorious YES under his breath.

"Good. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Seth said which earned him a glance from Ryan. "Or Marissa, you know?" He took a seat. "So how are things with you guys? I feel like we haven't had too much time to talk ever since I've been back with Summer and you've been back with Marissa and we've all been back together."

"We're not really…back together, Seth," Ryan declared. "I told you guys, we're taking it slow." Ryan made his exit from the pool house and Seth followed suit continuing the conversation.

"Well how slow is too slow? Or better yet, how slow is your slow? Because, and I'm saying this in the least observable form, ever since the Newport Living launch you guys have been like, I don't know….cute."

"Seth, don't say 'cute'."

"Yeah, I know that was bad, but seriously Dude, you two are hanging out all the time. You walk each other in school, you study together. Dude, she sneaks into the poolhouse at night which, by the way, the fact that you two just fall asleep is a concept highly debated…"

Yet another glance. Ryan reached into the Although this time it read 'Shut up Seth."

"Hey, and its so last year, and I love it, man. Except, you two didn't…fall asleep…last year, and…"

Ryan made a fist visible to Seth.

"And you should totally not listen to me…because I talk just to make sounds."

"So what else is new?"

One second gone and heard was the honk of Summer's BMW outside.

"Where are they? I told Seth to be ready or if not I was going to karate-chop his skinny ass," said Summer excitedly as she honked the horn again. "The Weather Channel said there was a thirty percent chance of rain and I need to get a tan before your Mom's benefit next weekend."

"Don't get too excited. I heard she's thinking of tossing out the benefit all together…and hopefully the fact that I'm her daughter, too."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's falling short on staff or something, I don't know, every day it's something new with her. And as long as her new short-spanned interest isn't my life, then I don't care."

"So I take it she hasn't asked where you've been. Because I ain't gotta be Julie Cooper-Nichol to know that you, Coop, have not been home lately."

Intrigued, Marissa looked over to Summer and lowered her sunglasses.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Summer lowered her sunglasses in return. "You know exactly what I am talking about, Missy. For the past month, you and Ryan have been like…attached. Either you're always here, or—"

"He's always at my place? Yeah, because we all know how much Mother loves Ryan."

"Yeah…good point," Summer said readjusting her Gucci's. She eagerly turned towards Marissa in search of answers. "But seriously, what is going on? And for the record, and as your best friend, I think that Ryan looks better in a wifebeater than Alex."

"No kidding," Marissa smirked. "I guess I've never really gone home after I stayed with the Cohen's while Caleb and my Mom were in Paris. I mean, I sleep over almost every night,"

Summer gave Marissa an accusing stare.

"You do! I thought Seth was kidding…Coop! When were you going to tell me?"

"What! Wait, what do you mean Seth was kidding? How does Seth know?"

"He saw you the other night walking into the...Ohmigod, Coop, you're sleeping with Chino?"

"Sum, no! Well, we're sleeping in the same bed, but not, like…sleeping together."

"Uh-huh. Right." Summer replied giving her a sideways look, like something a parent would do when they knew their child was lying. "That's what April said to her best friend on "The Valley" the episode before she got locked in the vault with Jake." Marissa tried to hold her laughter and gave Summer a weird glance in return.

Right then, Ryan and Seth walked out the front door. Seth ran over to Summer's car while Ryan unlocked the Rover and placed some towels and snacks inside.

Marissa watched him from afar before stepping out of the car. She focused on his dirty blonde hair, which recently got rid of that haircut. _It made him look ten, but still cute, _she thought. His fit arms, the way they looked so defined, even when he had a shirt on…or not. The way he went down the steps before reaching the car.

The small smile whenever he sees her walk into the room.

The times when she has studied with him, how he'll prop the pencil on his ear when he's thinking.

The way he'll sleep on his side of the bed, yet he'll wake up spooning her.

_God, how did I ever let go of him? _She thought as she approached him.

"Sorry I didn't call you back. I figured I'd just show up and make you go." Marissa stated as she lifted her sunglasses to meet him.

"Hey, yeah, I like the forced approach better." _There you go, Ryan, it wasn't her. Great,_ he thought, giving her that small smile. For some reason, he couldn't help but think about that phone call. _Don't let it bother you. It was probably a wrong number._

"Come on, people. The Weather Channel is never wrong! Chino, Coop! Get in the car!" Summer yelled across the driveway while making her way over to the Range Rover.

"Since when do you watch the Weather Channel?"

"Don't ask questions, Cohen! Drive! And not like my grandma, I want you to step on it!"

Ryan looked over at Marissa. Without warning, he grabbed her hand and gave it a small peck. She smiled in return for the gesture and kept his eyes on him, surprised. Ryan has had his share of affection, but it's not everyday that he kisses hands and such.

"Hey, lovebirds! Inside, pronto," shouted Summer from inside the car while Seth rolled down the window.

"Yeah, guys, come on before she has a rage blackout on the two of you," said Seth.

Ryan motioned for them to get in the car. Marissa stepped in, still not being able to wash away the smile off her lips. He looked back at her with those blue eyes and made her look away in shyness.

_Looking away? Yeah Marissa, you're such an idiot,_ she thought. _What's wrong with you? Kissing her hand? _Ryan thought to himself.

They both tried to disregard it but ever since that night at the Bait Shop after the gang's adventure at the mall, they've been acting as if they'd never met before. They were actually taking a new beginning, new impressions; something that neither of them thought was actually ever possible. At the same time, they could just look at each other and see every minute of their past. No matter what, it was their past, even if they made every effort to create a new one. And they both knew that.

Within a moment's time, off they sped, heading for the nearby coast.


End file.
